White Christmas
by silverfox10-18-90
Summary: Deisaku oneshot christmas special. Deidara loves Sakura but she loves Sasuke. Sasuke cheats so she gose to grandmas. comes back and finds she loves Deidara too.


**Dedicated to my father**

**For Christmas**

Ok this is a one shot project I need to know what you think so people please leave comments. And can some people please draw pics of some of the scenes. Yes I can do it myself but I don't like my coloring job and I really like it when other people do it to.

All characters do not belong to me.

Even the songs don't belong to me.

Rated T for teen Enjoy 

**White Christmas**

Everyone in the theater was getting the place dressed and ready for their Christmas day special. They were to perform in two weeks and the place was not looking good. There was dirt and dust on both stories of chairs and the stage was full of old props. The director, custodians, all the singers, and all the dancers were all working hard to get the perfect picture. The great entry looked a whole lot better. It was already cleaned up and decorations were being put up. A short blond haired boy was putting lights up around the room. A long bluish blackish haired girl kept peaking around the big tree in the middle to look at him. She was working on putting up the ornaments on the tree. Then there was another blond golden haired boy who was slightly older then the other two. He had long hair that reached his shoulders. Half of it was pulled up into a ponytail on top of his head and another piece hung in front of his left eye. He was recently hanging reefs around the room. The last person in the room was a girl who was also working on ordainments. She had long pink hair that reached down to her waist. She was on top of a ladder getting the high places on the great big tree. She went to grab another ornament that were hanging on her but noticed that there were no more. She looked around on the ground and located the ordainment box. She then looked towards the older man and noticed that he was finishing on of his reefs.

"Hay Deidara when you're done with that can you help me?"

He turned his head and immediately knew what she was going to ask him to do. He figured she was being lazy and didn't want to get down.

"Yeah I'll be right there. Just let me get this strait."

"Alright."

She stood there on the old ladder watching him push the reef one way and then have to push it the other way because in went to far. He finally got it strait and took a step back just to make shure.

"How's that look?" He asked.

"Good. It's on strait. Now can you hand me some more ordainments?"

"Yeah shure."

He turned around and began walking towards her. He looked up at her to see emerald green eyes staring back at his sky blue eyes. With slight embarrassment he adverted his eyes to her feet. He noticed that the step she was standing on had a crack in it. He shrugged it of and began picking out some ordainments. He looked up to ask her a question but instead watched as the step snapped in half. He dropped the ordainments witch the glass ones broke and ran towards her without a second thought. He jumped and slid on his knees and caught her in his hands bridal style just before she hit the ground. The other two people in the room ran up to them with worried expressions on their faces.

"Sakura-Chan, are you alright?" Asked the younger of the two boys.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine. How about you?" she asked looking at her savior.

"I'll live. My knees just hit the marble flooring a little hard. But I'll be fine. I'm just glad your ok/"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"Anytime."

"N-Naruto-Kun lets g-go find Sa-Sakura-Chan a n-new ladder."

"Good idea Hinata. Lets go." Said the younger man.

He grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the room. She stared down at the conjoining hands and was blushing madly. Deidara stood up and placed Sakura down on the floor.

"So are you shure your alright."

"Yeah I'm fine." He said and then looked at her face.

"Wow."

"What?

"Oh nothing. Its just… you look so-"

"Sakura! Sasuke's here." Said a women's voice.

"Dame. Cursed Deidara under his breath.

"Ok! So what were you gonna say."

"Oh it's nothing."

"Ok. Well see you tomorrow." She said and headed towards the exit.

He watched as her hips swayed from side to side. And how her hair flowed gently behind her. He saw her as an angle. One of the angles that came down to visit the newborn crist. She was the beautiful thing in the world to him, but he always told himself that he could never get a girl like her. He would always admit it to himself but not to anyone else that he actually had strong feelings for her. He swore to himself that he would always protect her and give anyone a good lesson if they dare hurt her. He never wanted to see her cry. He loved her big goofy smile and always wanted to see it. She was long gone but he still stood there looking at the door that she exited threw. His attention was finally brought back when he saw a hand moving in front of him. He looked over to see Naruto with a stupid look on his face instead of a sweat smile from a young pink haired girl.

"What?"

"Where'd Sakura-Chan go?"

"Oh. Her boyfriend showed up."

"Temea was here?"

"Uh yeah I guess."

"Maybe w-we sh-should g-get back t-to work." Hinata said.

The two boys grumbled and went back to what they were doing before and Hinata cleaned p the broken ordainments.

Sakura was sitting in the passenger seat of Sasuke's black Lexus. She sat there and watched the trees and light post pass by her. She sighed and looked at Sasuke who had his business face on. Once again he was on the phone. Every time she would tell him how she didn't like it and then ask him nicely to not pick it up the next time. One time he was talking from the beginning of dinner to the time when she finally grabbed it and hung up the phone. It was already desert time and she wanted some attention. He got so mad he grabbed his phone and left the restaurant after leaving some bills behind. He didn't even bother calling that night to make shure she got home ok. And here they were again. On they're way to dinner and him talking business for most of the way now.

"So you'll have that truck load there by Thursday right? … Good call me if you have any problems. … Bye."

He hu7ng up the phone and looked over to sakura. She averted her head to look out the window again.

"I thought I told you that I don't like it when you do that."

"Sakura I'm the-"

"I know. I know. You're the president of your company and you have a lot of work on your hands. But cant you save those phone calls for another time."

"No."

"Right." She said with a sigh.

They pulled up in the parking lot and made there way into the nice restaurant. They walked up to the podium and waited for someone to come and write their name down. A girl with blond hair that had it up in four pigtails came up and asked for their name.

"Yes we have reservations under Uchiha for two."

"Sir we don't do reservations here."

"Oh but if you check youll see that I do."

The girl with the name tag that said Temari looked down at the pappers in front of her.

"Oh. You do. That's strange. Ok follow me."

Temari sat them down and gave them there menus.

"So the shows going to happen in two weeks on Christmas eve."

"Hn."

"I'd really like it if you could make it this time."

"Hn."

"One of the songs I'm sing is White Christmas. I'm sining it with Deidara, Hinata, and Naruto."

"With the dope."

"Yeah."

"Hn."

"So you think you can make it."

"I don't know sakura." He said with an annoyance in his voice.

Sakura took this as a hint to change the subject or to just shut up. After placing their orders Sasuke's phone rang again. He looked up at her and then down at his phone.

"I'll take this out side."

Sakura watched him as he got up and answered the phone. Her eyes continued to fallow him until he was no longer in sight. She looked down at her fidgeting hands and then back to where he disappeared. She put her elbow on the table and let out a sight.

By the time the food go there he was still nowhere to be seen. After ten minuets of waiting she began to think that he ended up having to leave again like he did last month. When she finished her dinner he had still not returned. She got out a piece of paper and pen and left down his information for the restaurant. She refused to pay pulse she didn't have any money on her and he was the one who told her to do that for situations like this. She grabbed her peruse and walked out the restaurant to notice that his car was gone.

"So. He did leave."

She let out another sigh and began her long walk home. She was walking next to a busy road when a Harley Davidson bike pulled up next to her. She stooped in her track and stared at the person.

"Where you headed?"

"Excuse me? Who are you?"

"Oh yeah you cant see me threw this helmet can you?"

"Nope."

The man pulled of his helmet and sakura was relieved it was someone she knew.

"Oh hay Deidara."

"Hay. So, yeah. Where you headed?"

"Home."

"Weren't you with you boy friend thought? Why didn't he take you home?"

"He had to leave again."

"Oh."

Deidara got of his bike and took as second helmet out of the seat. He shut the seat and held the helmet out for her.

"You want a rid?"

"Shure why not." 

She took the helmet from his hand and tried putting it on. After watching her fumble with the straps for sometime now he pushed her hands aside and did it for her.

"Here you might want this." He said handing her a hair band.

"Oh thanks."

She pulled her hair into a low ponytail at the base of the helmet and got onto the bike after him. When he started the bike and she latched her arms tightly around his waist.

"Hold on." Where his last words before speeding off.

Since it was impossible to here each other while riding she just pointed when he needed to turn. He stooped in front of her apartment building and shut of the engine.

"Thanks for everything today."

"Anytime."

They both go off the bike and he popped the seat open. After putting the spare helmet away she said thanks again and entered her apartment building. He was happy that he got to see her again. He was really happy that he gave her a ride home. He could still feel her arms around his waist. He was also upset. He hated Sasuke for just leaving her at the restaurant. He was really mad that he just left her to find her own way home.

Not being able to do anything about it he started his engine again and headed for home. When he got to his apartment he went to his message machine and pressed the play button.

"Hay Deidara it's me Sasori. I just wanted you to know that the guys and me are coming down to watch you show. Seriously what's with this new singing fetish thing of yours. It better be for a girl or something. Well where coming in for the caravel that's happening a week and a half before too. So we'll see you then. Bye."

"Oh. Dana's coming. Man I haven't seen them in a while."

He picked up the phone and started dialing his number.

"Hello."

"Hay Dana."

"Oh. Hay Deidara. Got my message."

"Yeah just now. And relax Dana it is for a girl. A very special girl. But there's a problem."

"What?"

"She's dating Itachi's younger brother."

"Oh. Well any ways we'll be down for the carnival in three days."

"Cool. Where you guys gonna stay?"

"Some dump that Kakazu picked out."

"Thought so. We'll I go to go. I'll see you then."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

The next three days were the same. Either you were putting up decorations and cleaning or you were on stage rehearsing. It was the night of the Christmas carnival and every one was excited. It seemed that everyone was working harder and faster just so they could go to this ridiculous carnival. Deidara didn't care much for carnivals. Usually you would go with the girl you liked and try to win her a stuffed animal, but he was one girl short.

He was going for two reason, one all his friends came into town and were going and two, just so he could 'accidentally' run into Sakura. He knew she was going because she wouldn't stop talking about it. She was so excited that Sasuke was taking her and he was going to leave his phone in the car5. He had never seen her this so energetic and he loved it. She was humming and dancing as she decorated the tree on the stage. He followed her with his eyes as much as he could and not get caught wile decorating himself.

"Everyone listen up!" Said the director.

Everyone stooped what they were doing and got in ear shot distance.

"Alright I hope you all have fun an the carnival tonight and be here tomorrow at the same time."

Deidara was standing by the food stands with all his friends. He had to admit that he was enjoying himself but it was because he was seeing his friends again. They were all engaged in a conversation when he saw pink waving in and out of people. It finally came out to an opening and with his disappoint meant it was just a little girl caring a pink bare half her size.

"Hay Deidara."

"Huh."

"So who's this girl Sasori told up about?"

"Oh her names sakura. She has green eyes and long pink hair."

"Like that girl?" Asked Tobi.

He looked over to a stand to see what Tobi was pointing to.

"Huh. Yeah like her… wait a minuet! That is her!"

"Tobi found her. Tobi found her."

Deidara stared at the girl who wore a red long sleeve cloak and black and black leggings while the boys were saying comments about her hair.

"Yeah its real." He said and then started to walk towards her.

When he was right behind her she dropped her money. She went down to get it but he snatched it up before her. She took the money without looking back and paid for the two waters. She turned around without looking at him yet.

"Thank you."

She looked up and was met with blue eyes.

"Oh Deidara. Wow iv been running into you every were are you stalking me?"

"Maybe."

"Hehe good one."

"You can't blame me."

"Haha are you hitting on me?"

"All I can say is maybe."

"Hehe well I have to go. Sasuke's waiting for me."

"Alright see ya."

"Bye." 'He was flirting with me. Well sorry Deidara but I don't plan on braking up on Sasuke any time soon.'

She continued her walk to where she left Sasuke but when she got there she saw a horrifying sight. There he was with Ino's tongue down his throat.

"Ahem. What's going on here?"

Ino turned around and had a smirk on her face.

"You're just now figuring it out. Sasuke's been cheating on you with me fro five months now. He was never leaving dinner to go to work. He was coming to me."

Sakura looked over to Sasuke with tears in her eyes gut he was looking up to the stars. Unwillingly the tears were falling down her face. She dropped the waters and ran of into another direction. She found herself in front of Tenten's game stand. She folded her arms on the counter and berried her head in them.

"Hay what's wrong?" Asked Tenten softly.

Deidara stopped at a game with his friends.

"I feel like such an Idiot." Said the sobbing woman next to him.

The girl behind the counter help up three fingers to him letting him know it was three bucks.

"So what happen?"

he threw out his money and she gave him three balls.

"For five months now."

He threw one ball and hit the first set of cups down.

"What about five months?"

he threw the second ball and knocked down the next set.

"That's how long he's been cheating on me."

He threw his last ball and knocked down the next set.

"Oh baby it'll be ok. There's other guys in the world."

He pointed to the big pink bear that he saw the little girl carrying earlier. The women grabbed the bear and handed it to him.

"Yeah I know."

He leaned on one elbow and held the stuffed animal in the other hand.

"Looks like you could use this."

Sakura looked up to see Deidara handing her the big bear.

"Come on lets go for a walk."

"Ok."

"I'll see you guys later." Deidara said waving to his friends.

The two were walking away from the carnival when she saw Sasuke's car. In the bushes she saw a baseball bat and got a crazy idea. She was walking up to the car and started singing.

(Before he cheats)

"Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..."

She took her key and unlocked the car door. 

"Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..."

Deidara stood back and watched her as she dug her key into the side of the car and dragged it along to make a large scratch.

"And he don't know..."

She thruster the key into the seat and began writing her name.

"That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

She began walking towards Deidara and he was getting a little frighten. He followed where her eyes were going and picked up the bat for her.

"Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke…  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,"

She took the bat from his hands and headed back to the car.

"Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know..."

She swung the bat and bashed in the first headlight and headed for the next one.

"That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

She threw the bat to the floor and went to the passengers side.

"I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats..."

She came out of the car with a pocketknife in hand.

"Oh, you know it won't be on me!"

She went to the back wheels and stabbed them.

"Ohh... not on me..."

She made her way to the front and did the same.

"Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..."

She took the knife to the hood of the car and carved "its over."

"Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

She dropped the knife to the floor and walked in the direction they were headed before with Deidara close behind.

"Ohh… Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..."

They both looked behind them to see Sasuke and Ino arriving at the car.

"Ohh... before he cheats..."

"Remind me to never get you that mad."

"Hehe I doubt you will."

The two stood in the middle of the park on a hill watching as snow started to fall. There perfect moment was renewed when they Sasuke yelling her name.

"What the hell did you do to my car?" Sasuke said with Ino standing next to him.

"You have enofe money to treat two girls at once. I'm shore you can pay to have it fixed."

Sakura looked down to Ino's hands and got angry. She walked up to her and grabbed the hand and held it up for everyone to see. She began singing again.

(Never Again)

"I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words

I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK"

She walked in front of him and grabbed the back of his head and sung in his ear.

"Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again"

She walked up to Ino again and held up her arms like she was displaying her.

"If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone"

She walked back up to Sasuke and placed her hand on his chest.

"You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away" 

She pushed and he lost his balance and fell down the hill.

"Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again"

She moved her hands to her head.

"Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never"

She then moved her hands to her side with clenched fist.

"Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never" 

Ino ran down to Sasuke and helped him up.

"Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will"

The two began walking away back to his messed up car.

"I never will  
I never will  
Never again"

She looked over at Deidara to see him smiling and still holding her teddy bear that she never took from him in the first place.

"Deidara?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me home?"

"Yeah shure come on."

He handed her the bear and grabbed her hand pulling her in the direction of his bike. When they arrived at the destination she was surprised that he was unlocking a black Toyota corolla. He opened the passenger seat and held it open for her. When she steeped in he closed the door and quickly got on the drivers side. He steeped in and started the engine and cranked up the heater.

"No bike?"

"No I knew it was going to be cold tonight."

"I see."

As they drove she kept talking about how much of an idiot she was. She thought that she was being completely annoying and that he was just tuning her out, and it just reminded her more of Sasuke. It got worse when his phone went off. She paused and saw him look at but he just set it back down.

"You're not going to answer that?"

"No. It's just my friends. Now what were you saying. Oh yeah that you wished you never laid eyes on him. Continue please."

"Wait your paying attention?"

"Well yeah. Only a complete ass wouldn't listen. Pulse I like hearing your voice. It's beautiful. Especially when you sing."

"Thank. A lot."

"Like I said before any time."

The next day Deidara was working on decorations with Hinata and Naruto when the director came up to them.

"Where's Sakura?"

"O-oh s-she c-called me l-last night. S-she g-got on the t-train a-and w-went t-to her grandmas house f-for the n-next m-month o-or so."

"Just great one of are best singers decides to up and vanish. Rose will have to take all her parts. She's the only one small enofe to fit in all of Sakura's outfits."

It was three days away from the show and the place was complete. He and Rose had to do double rehearsal. No matter how many times they did it she couldn't get it right and they shared every song together. He was really missing sakura. He wanted to see her smile again. He needed to see her smile. The guys had tried everything to get him to cheer up but nothing worked.

Sakura was sitting on the window seal at her grandmothers house watching the snow fall heavily.

"Are you shure you want to be here right now? I can tell. You may be hurt but there is another. You may not know it but you will find out soon. You love this boy."

"How do you know?"

"Your mother went threw the same thing once. But, when she figured out she loved the man and went back to get him he was gone."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Go to this boy. Grab him tight before he slips threw your fingers."

"What boy are you talking about?"

"Your know the one. Just think about last week. You'll know whom I'm talking about. Go to him."

The night finally came it was Christmas Eve and the place was filled. There wasn't an open seat in the theater. Deidara was sitting in the back getting ready for is last song with Naruto.

"Hay are you going to the cast and friend party after the show?"

"No I'm gonna go back and live with my friends again."

"Oh so you leaving. Why? What happed?"

"There just nothing here for me any more."

"Anymore? Was there anything to begin with?"

"Yes. But what I love is gone."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. We need to get ready were up soon."

"Oh. … So you loved Sakura?"

"Yes. I mean. NO!"

"Don't deny it you do. Don't you."

Deidara let out a large sigh and finally admitted his true feelings.

"Yes. I love her. But now she's gone. Now come on lets get ready."

"Oh yeah!"

The boys got up and began taking of the cloths that they wore in their last song. Deidara pulled out the box from under one of the chairs and pulled out his Santa costume. He had red pants that had white fluff on the bottom. The shoes where black leather boots and he had to where a Santa hat. The shirt was collared log sleeves with white fluff on the bottom and one the sleeves. It was a button up shirt and came with a big black belt. He also wore whit gloves.

Deidara got up out of his chair after strapping his boots and grabbed the red sack full of presents. Naruto soon followed suit. The boys made there way to the stage and watched at the song before was finishing. Deidara looked over to where the girls were supposed to be but only saw Hinata.

She wore a long leaved red dress that had whit fluff coming from the red belt down across to the bottom. It came with a fed shall that also had whit fluff on the bottom. She also wore red gloves that went all the way up her arms and a Santa hat. He saw that she was fidgeting wildly.

"Looks like Hinata's nervous."

"Actually I think she's excited."

"Naruto what do you mean by that? What's different for this song than any other?"

"Oh nothing its just that I walked by the girls room earlier and yeah."

"Huh?"

"Oh here Hinata had this for you."

Naruto pulled out an envelope from his sack and gave it to Deidara. He looked at the envelope and noticed it was from a distant address. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

'Deidara,

Good luck and what ever you do don't mess up. I just wanted you to know before you went out on stage that I am thankful for what you have done for me. I don't really understand what my grandmother is saying but what's done is done. I'm sorry. Good luck.

Love,

Sakura

P.S. If you mess up I'll kill you. LOL.'

Deidara folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He looked back at Hinata to see her smiling at him.

'What is going on with you Sakura?'

The curtains closed and the people left the stage. Children with candles went and stood around the tree and people in dear costumes stood in front of them. He looked back over to the other side and was disappointed.

'Where is rose? She's gonna mess this whole thing up.'

The music began to play and the curtains were pulled up.

'Dame where is she.'

Deidara and Naruto walked out and the dears began to dance.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas "

The boys sung in unison. Hinata came out with another figure behind her.

"Just like the ones I used to know "

Sung the girls. Hinata stood next to Naruto and Deidara looked to see pink hair next to him.

"Where the treetops glisten,  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow"

They all sang. Sakura looked up and smiled at him as they continued to sing.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write"

The boys spun the girls and picked up the bags to place presents under the tree.

"May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white"

Fake snow began to fall all around them as they once again came together.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write"

The three dears came in front and the children surrounded them. Two young girls in ballerina out fits came out as well as two young Santa's.

"May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white"

When the curtains fell Deidara grabbed Sakura and pulled her of the stage. They could hear the crowd with their cheers as he kept pulling her along. When they finally stopped they were in Naruto's and his dressing room. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her up and down.

"You look so gorges."

"Haha. Thank you."

"What made you come back?"

"I don't know. My grandmother told me that I would lose something or someone important if I didn't come back. For some reason I think she was talking about you. What are you doing after this?"

"Well I was gonna leave and live with my friends again."

"Oh I see."

"But do you want to go to the cast/crew and friends party with me.

"Shure!"

"Ok. Actually. I'll meat you there. There's something I need to do."

"Um ok."

Deidara quickly left the room and sakura made her way to the party room. Every one was there and having a great time. She slowly made her way threw the crowd as a lot of people were complementing and thanking her for coming back. She made her way to the punch bowl and heard a loud familiar voice.

"Alright. Good evening every one. Um I'd like to sing this song to a very important girl in my life. So yeah here we go."

Sakura was making her way to the front were the stage was and when she got there she saw Deidara and some people she never saw before behind him. Deidara looked down and met wit her eyes.

(**My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend)**

"When he was seeing her you could see he had his doubts  
And now he's missing her because he knows he's missing out  
And now it's haunting him with memories like a ghost  
And he's so terrified cause no one else even comes close"

He stood there singing looking down at her. Both still having their costumes on.

"He's the guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend"

He held out his hand to her and she slowly took it. He pulled her up and held her around her waist tight.

"So then along comes me- this undeserving mess  
Who would believe my life would be so blessed  
Two years ago when you left all that debris  
Who would have known it would leave everything I need

He's the guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world, but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend"

As he held her she also held him around his waist.

"If it wasn't for him I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him you would be able to see  
That if it wasn't for him, he'd be as happy as me

When she and I settled down you can bet  
That he is gonna have to settle for less  
He's someone I would hate to be,  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory"

Everyone in the crowd was dancing. Sakura looked over to see her friends. Hinata was blushing madly as Naruto was kissing her cheek and Tenten had a huge smile as Neji had his arm around her.

"He's the guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girls ex-boyfriend

If it wasn't for him I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him you would be able to see  
That if it wasn't for him, he'd be as happy as me"

He gently tugged Sakura off the stage and outside on the patio. They watched the snow fall in comfortable silence as they still held each other.

"I finally under stand what grandma meant." Sakura said braking the silence.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I would of missed you."

"Really now. Then I guess I can finally say this."

"Say what?"

"That I love you Sakura."

"Really?"

"yes and I want you to come with me."

"Where?"

"To live with me and my friends."

"Oh the ones on the stage I'm guessing."

"Yes." Deidara said looking up. "In fact one of them is named Tobi and he's on the roof."

Sakura looked up to see an orange masked man hanging off the edge.

"Uhh."

She saw him moving around and he held out his hand.

"And he's holding a mistletoe."

Deidara and sakura looked back at each other.

"You planed this didn't you?"

"Maybe."

He slowly tilted his head and leaned in as she rose on her tipy toes. They connected into a loving passionate kiss. After a few seconds they parted and sakura was smiling widely.

"What?"

"I just kissed Santa Clause."

"I see." He said grinning.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. She brought her hands up and placed them on top of his arms. They were shortly joined with Naruto and Hinata on one side and Neji with Tenten on the other side.

"I'll make shure to visit." Said Sakura.

"Where you going?" Asked Naruto.

"To live with Deidara."

Deidara had a huge smile on as he tightened his grip on her. He was happy beyond reason all his dreams were coming true. His life finally started to turn around. And sakura was equally happy.


End file.
